


If nothing lasts forever, will you be my nothing?

by ahlohomora



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, cheesy as frick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 18:37:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10519512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahlohomora/pseuds/ahlohomora
Summary: Dan flirts with Phil when he's bored.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry. Enjoy xxx

Dan flirts with Phil when he's bored. You would think that fact that his flirting skill set is terrible would stop him, but it rarely does.

\--

”I thought _favorite angel bean_ was a bit much. But this? _Honey buns_?” Phil snorts as he pushes Dan's door open, leaning at the doorway. "Really?" Dan looks up from where he’s slotted into the sofa crease, wearing the Space blanket over his shoulders.

"Would you have preferred darling babycakes?" he asks, grinning cheekily. Phil rolls his eyes.

”You’re such a weirdo.”

”If you say so, hunnybunny.”

”What are you _doing_?” Dan just _winks_ at him. Phil decides it’s probably best to just… go back to his room. He stays there for the rest of the evening.

\--

"Honey, I'm home!"

"Did you get crisps?"

Most of the time, Phil just ignores Dan's sarcastic endearments, but there's been a lot more of them lately, and Phil doesn't know if he should confront Dan about it. Not that he minds them, per se, it's just that... what if one day someone overhears something? The entire internet already thinks they're dating, they don't need to fuel those rumors further. It wouldn’t be right to give people the wrong idea about them — they’re not dating and pretending that they were would just be really messy and bad.

"I did, just for you, my darling dear."

"Thanks." He helps Dan carry the groceries to the kitchen and puts them away, in silence, while Dan absentmindedly half-sings half-hums a song. He looks so calm and peaceful, in a big hoodie and natural hair and cheeks still rosy from being outside. Phil knows Dan is probably just romantically frustrated, or something. So he smiles, gives his friend a gentle pat on the shoulder, and leaves it at that.

\--

"Hey handsome", Dan greets as he strolls into the kitchen the next day. ”I like your hair." Phil’s hand shoots up to his messy morning hair, realizing that Dan’s is definitely worse.

"You too, Captain Flirty."

"That's the best you’ve got? Out-flirting you is gonna be so easy. I’m already winning.”

"So that's what you're doing?"

Dan laughs.

"I'm just surprised you didn't call me out on it earlier, dude. I mean, my cinnamon roll too pure for this world." Phil bursts out laughing at that, a strange sort of relief washing over him. It’s a game, nothing but a game. That, he can do.

”Okay, mate, it's on. The first one to call it off loses." "Right, but the loser has to do all the chores for _three_  weeks. Honey." They look at each other triumphantly. This is officially the dumbest bet ever.

"Darling, you have a couple of busy weeks coming up", Dan winks.

So sure of himself. Oh, he really must be mistaking Phil for someone else, someone who can't handle him. He’s forgetting that Phil's had six years worth of training.

"I'm not losing to you, sweetcheeks", he responds, feeling confident. Just a game. How hard can it be?

\--

"Louise's on Skype, babe, come say hi!"

"Did you just-"

"Oh shut up, it's for a bet."

\--

"Screw this stupid game." Dan leans over to poke his cheek with the controller.

”Aww. Wanna go again?"

"Only if we change to 100 CC”, Phil pouts, letting him.

”Do you know what that would be? Lame.”

"Please? My moon and stars? … My Kahleesi of Mario Kart?”

"Okay fine, whatever."

They’ve spent the majority of the morning (alright, the majority of the day) on the sofa. The bowls and coffee mugs pushed to the edge of the coffee table so they could fling their pajama clad legs on top of it, working their way through quite an epic tournament. And it's in moments like these, when everything is calm and lazy and sunlight is flooding their living room, and he realizes that there's nowhere else he'd rather be... it's in moment like these he understands what it means to be happy. And the silly person who got him here has one arm around his shoulders and the kind of look in his eyes that speaks everything that Dan feels.

\--

"Finally! What took you so long?!"

"Ugh, everything. It was a nightmare. I'm fucked."

"I like it when you talk dirty", Phil casually says as he adds another shot of firework to the video he's editing.

Dan's just staring at him.

"... really, Phil", he goes. "I mean, really, dad?"

Phil yelps.

”Delete that word from your vocabulary! Please. Just never, ever say that again.”

”I’ll just stick to ’sexy devil’ then. Hey, hey Phil. Is it hot in here or is it just you?” Dan tries and fails to keep a straight face.

”Just put the files over there and get out of my life, Romeo.”

\--

Phil's read somewhere that it takes three weeks for a habit to form. It's been two and a half since the bet started, and it should probably bother him how easy it is to add the shameless flirting to their everyday lives.

They're on the sofa (where else?), Dan flipping through a book, Phil replying to business emails. His feet are resting on Dan's lap and it's nothing he's ever thought much about before- that they are quite physical with each other. There's no boundaries when it comes to touching. Well, course there's _some_ , they don't cuddle or inappropriately touch each other or anything like that but the lean on each other and let arms and legs touch and even though they never let the camera see it, they do hug a lot. Sometimes they fall asleep on the other person's shoulder and sometimes they wrestle for the tv remote or the best playstation controller or the last chocolate chip cookie on the top shelf (Phil usually wins cause he's not above tickling Dan in the ribs until he squeals and writhes away and let's Phil break the cookie in half and offer him half of it).

Maybe it is weird. Maybe this, whatever it is, isn't normal. Then again, Phil has never had a friendship like this ever before, so he's never really been sure what the rules are.

"Dan?"

"Hmm?" Phil strokes his ankle agains Dan's thigh. He doesn't flinch, doesn't even look up from his book.

"Is this weird?"

Dan flips another page.

"Is what weird, luv?"

Phil can't help but smile.

"Us. You and I. Being all couple-y."

"Are we? I mean except from the bet, which I'm totally winning by the way, _sugar pops?_ ”

”No, well, that too... but... this." He tries to motion with his hands what he means.

"Way to be vague, Philly", Dan replies, and let's one hand drop to Phil's ankle, tapping lightly against it. Somehow, the ”Philly” that rolls off his tongue has more fondness to it than any of the other pet names combined.

"See! This is what I mean. We're always kind of touching, and I've never really thought about it before."

"Really?" Dan seems surprised, but doesn't stop. "I have. I don't know why. I think it's just because we're so accustomed to each other. I mean I'm not like this with anyone else, don't think you are either."

"I'm not", Phil agrees. Well, makes sense that Dan's thought about it. He thinks about everything. There isn't a single thing in the universe that he hasn't dedicated a small space in his brilliant mind to. "But do you think it's weird?"

"No. Do you?"

"I don't know."

Dan's hand stills.

"Do you wanna stop?"

"No, not at all. I just got thinking about the bet, and how easy it is to form habits, and stuff like that."

Dan's full on grinning now. "You mean it's a habit for you to call me cute things now? What is this, AO3 in real life?"

"Shut up, babycakes."

\--

"It's for a bet", he explains, for the millionth time.

"I don't get it though", PJ says mildly. "How do you decide who loses?"

"The first one to be weirded out and ask the other to stop loses", Dan explains, painfully aware that it does make very little sense in other people's ears.

"But how can it still be ongoing? I know you, Dan, and you should know just what would weird Phil out. You could easily win this bet if you wanted to. Not that Phil can't be dirty, but you've got no shame and a really, really dirty mind.”

Dan fiddles with his phone and ignores everything PJ is implying.

"You're underestimating him, Peej", he mumbles.

"Is that so."

\--

It's a month later and it just rolls off Dan's tongue like the most natural thing in the world.

” _God_ , I love you.” His eyes aren't even set on Phil, they're on the two Starbucks cups in his hands. It's not until the words are out that he realizes that he just told Phil he loved him. Out loud, in person.

"Love you too", Phil replies, handing him his macchiato. His voice is even, but there's a smile ghosting over his lips. They lock eyes for a second, and Dan's upcoming panic attack melts away once he sees in his friend's eyes that it's all okay - nothing's weird, they're cool, they're just appreciating each other out loud and once the initial anxiety settles, Dan can't deny it's really damn nice to hear those words when they're aimed at him from someone he knows means it for the person he is, and not only for his internet fame or meme-tastic sense of humor.

"Okay, you were right. We are weird." 

"You're just getting that now?" Phil grins, but his eyes are nervous and fond at the same time.

"Asshole."

The young woman at the table next to them huffs out a laugh.

"Oh my god, you two are the cutest."

\--

YouTube fans are the best. Really, they are. Unfortunately for Phil, they're a little too good, at least when it comes to getting stuff on tape.

_**'at 3:12 you can CLEARLY hear Phil call Dan 'babe', i swear to fucking god'** _

_**'PHAN EXPOSED'** _

_**'investigate vidcon 2k17'** _

Phil saw her, he _knew_ that fan was there, yet he fucked up. It's like the more he tried to say anything but that stupid endearment, the stronger it forced itself out of his mouth. The worst part is that Dan didn't even flinch (why would he?), and just blew a kiss back at him. Jokingly enough that it would make Phil roll his eyes, serious enough that when caught on tape from a distance, it looked real.

"Maybe we should call it off", Dan mutters, scrolling rapidly down his Twitter feed. "I have, like, five friends who's are legit sorry 'it had to come out this way' and who 'support us no matter what' followed by rainbow emojis and hearts".

Phil sighs.

"Yeah. I mean. I guess you're right."

Dan looks at him smugly.

"Does this mean you yield?"

"We could call it even", Phil tries to argue, but Dan just laughs and shoves affectionately at him.

"No, I won", he declares. "Good game, Philly.” Phil ruffles his friend's hair, grinning at the face he's pulling. The curls are soft under his fingers. 

"Okay. You win, loser."

\--

Somehow somewhere along the way the pet names grew into gentle touches and Phil admittedly feels a little weird about reaching out to run his knuckles over Dan's soft cheek, but Dan looks like he's brimming over with affection brushed off with a ”I’m so done with you” face whenever Phil does, so he can't seem to stop.

They’re friend-flirting, Phil decides. Like they did in the beginning… wait, no, not like that. They didn’t know each other back then. Phil knows now that his and Dan’s friendship definitely can take a whole lot of flirting and innuendos before it gets weird, and it’s something so exhilarating about being all romance-y with your best friend. They adapt the cute little gestures and ironic pet names into their everyday routine and instead of feeling uncomfortable, Phil just feels happier with his life.

”Hey, Dan?” He peeks into his flatmate’s bedroom. Dan is sprawled out on the bed, playing games on his phone, but his face lights up when he sees Phil.

”Did you get the chocolate?”

'”Yeah, here you go.”

Dan sits up and motions for Phil to come over, which he does. Dan’s ripping the Mars open with his teeth and Phil laughs at him as he takes a big bite of it, chewing with his eyes closed. His hair is curly and incredibly soft-looking and he’s in the potato sack shirt he for some reasons likes so much.

”Feeling better?” Phil grins.

”Infinitely”, he sighs. ”I just really fucking craved chocolate.”

They lock eyes, and without really knowing why, Phil leans in to press a quick, small kiss to the corner of Dan’s mouth.

His head is spinning.

”You owe me”, he says as he gets up to leave the room, trying real hard to not make eye contact. He’s just gonna pretend he didn’t just do that and everything is going to be _great_.

\--

Throwing stuff in the frying pan and hoping for the best is a perfectly acceptable cooking method, and Phil will fight everyone who says it’s not.

”You can’t add pasta sauce to that”, Dan complains.

”Watch me”, says Phil.

”You’re the worst, you really are.” Dan steps forward to take the spatula from his hand, and before Phil knows it his flatmate has dived in to press a kiss to his cheek.

”Gotcha!” he yells. Phil steps back, a little shocked. Is this a game they’re playing now ? Oh God. Oh _God_. Well, Dan claimed victory last time. This time around he’s going down. The dinner turns out great. Dan eats himself into a food coma, and Phil falls asleep with his head in Dan’s lap.

\--

It’s unfortunate, really, that the best times to catch the other person off-guard is when they’re filming together. They end up having to actually re-film an entire gaming video, because neither of them would stop trying to take advantage of the other person being a) so close and b) preoccupied by the game.

”We’ll do it again and this time no bloody kissing”, Dan says sternly. "That’s a sentence I never thought I’d say”, he adds.

 _Again_ , Phil thinks. _A sentence you never thought you’d say_ again.

A weird bolt of electricity, or something very similar to it, shoots through Phil’s body. He can feel it in his palms.

\--

Their fans know Dan as the competitive one, but Phil knows Dan, and how badly he wants to beat him just this once. He feels like he has to. Or maybe he just wants to kiss his friend. But he’s not just a friend, is he, Phil mutters to himself at two a.m. in frustration. This isn't the game he signed up for.

It’s all getting terribly complicated.

\--

The sneaky kisses turns become another routine. The endearments linger. Dan chases Phil into the living room, cornering him again the wall just to quickly press a kiss to his forehead. Phil looks so precious and flustered, trying to glare but all Dan can find in his beautiful eyes is adoration. He’s pouting, and Dan’s eyes are glued to his lips. Something’s tugging at his heart, but he isn’t sure what.

Obviously, they have to restrain themselves when they are in public. The risk of being caught is too high, and Dan is pretty sure neither of them feel like explaining what the hell is going on. Dan wishes he knew what the hell is going on, but he knows one thing: all the feelings he spent time repressing are back like they were never gone in the first place. It's like his hazy vision has cleared, and it feels so _obvious_ : of course he was going to end up here again, crushing hard on the black haired boy with the bright eyes. Telling Phil he’s like a dictionary because he adds meaning to Dan’s life is not just a stupid pickup line he found on some website, it’s the embarrassing _truth_.

\--

Dan has just finished his live show. Phil watched most of it, like he always does, but is now stood outside Dans’ room, waiting for him to come back out so he can catch him off-guard. They are kind of keeping score ( _kissing_ score, 12-14) which is probably weird or whatever, and this time around they haven’t established any rules — Phil has just assumed they’re the same as last time. The first one to be weirded out loses.

He’s got his ear pressed to Dan’s bedroom door, listening for footsteps, hearing him getting up and approaching — but Dan seems to be one step ahead of him because he forcefully pulls the door open and lunges himself at Phil, at the same time as Phil moves forward to land a kiss on Dan’s face. They collide with an ”ouf!”, Dan grabbing Phil to stop him from stumbling backwards. They almost-accident should’ve stopped them both, but instead they move simultaneously, like they’ve rehearsed it, and meet halfway.

Dan’s smile is so, so wide against his mouth.

If Dan had withdrawn, Phil would have, too. But he doesn’t. He’s got a firm grip on Phil’s arms and kisses him curiously. Phil’s kissing back without thinking. It’s a little clumsily, a little awkward for Phil’s hands until at least one of them find their way to Dan’s neck, fingers curling into his hair. Dan sighs a little, licks along Phil’s bottom lip. The world is spinning. If Dan wasn’t holding on to him, he probably would’ve fallen.

Dan leans back, blushing and wide-eyed. The sight makes Phil smile.

”We should probably talk about this”, says Dan, softly. Phil pushes his hand further into Dan’s hair, resting it there in the soft half curls.

”I love you”, Phil says, and his heart isn’t even racing. It’s soaring. It’s free falling. ”I feel like you should know that, if we’re gonna talk about… this. Whatever it is. I’m probably in love with you.” His mind worries, his heart longs, and the world is _spinning_.

”You absolute spoon”, Dan replies, and his eyes, no, his face is beaming. ”You absolute flipping spoon.”

And his mouth is back on Phil’s, eager and intense and his large hands has reached up to cup Phil’s face and Phil wants to just melt into Dan’s body. His nerves are fluttery and there are a thousand excited butterflies in his stomach, and at the same time, he’s never felt more at peace. It’s not until much later that night, when Dan’s curled up against Phil, nose pressed into his shoulder and hair tickling his chin, that he returns the sentiment. ”For the record”, he whispers. ”For the record, I’m probably in love with you too.”

\--

The next level of their game is dating, and no matter how inventive and unpredictable Phil tries to be, this seems to be a round Dan is going to win. Phil isn’t complaining. He just hopes he’ll have better luck in the dog-naming game. And then maybe they could quit turning everything into a game and decide on their kid’s names together, like a serious, mature couple… but honestly, Phil thinks as he races Dan to the bedroom in their new house in Brighton, cheating by grabbing his hand and pulling him into his arms, honestly, what’s the fun in that.

 

The End.


End file.
